Innocent But Proven Cheaty
by Everybodyelse027
Summary: Author's note. please read.
1. Chapter 1: Monday We Were Cool

Chapter 1: We Were Cool

A/n: HEY! Wow! I haven't written a story for a _LONG_ time. SO here's a little story that popped into my head while I was listening to a certain playlist I made. I hope you like it! Oh, and before I forget, let's pretend that my favourite band, Care Bears On Fire, goes to Mesa High.

P.s. : Charlie won't sing but helped in writing the songs.  
>and When I say gang, that means the band plus Ray and Victoria.<p>

Oh, and this has NOTHING to do with a StellaCharlie Story. M'kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Monday – We Were Cool<p>

-3rd person POV-

It was a normal Monday and the band plus Ray and Victoria were heading to their classes. Why Ray and Victoria you ask, so I answer because Ray is Stella's boyfriend and Victoria is Charlie's girlfriend. [might as well tell you the pairings: Rayella, Charlie/Victoria, Wenlivia, Scohini] So as I was saying, they were heading to their classes with Mo and Stella sharing Algebra, Olivia and Scott with English, Wen and Charlie in history and Victoria and Ray with BIO. The periods passed by rather slowly. Thewn finally it was lunch.

"aaah. Finally, it's lunch." Stella remarked.

"I know." Mo replied.

"Hey babe." Charlie greeted, kissing Victoria on the cheek.

"Hey."

"Come on guys" Ray said.

"Yeah I'm starving." Scott added.

"Me too!" Olivia joined.

"Okay let's go." And with that they left the locker room and headed for the cafeteria.

When they entered the cafeteria, they joined the long line of hungry teenagers.

"What's for today?" Wen asked.

"Uhm I think Mac and Cheese." Olivia answered.

"YAY! I love Mac and Cheese!" Mo squealed. [This is to be said in Cat Valentine's voice]

"We all do sweetie." Scott said.

They grabbed their Mac and Cheeses and headed to their table. When they started eating, Principal Brenigan's face appeared on the T.V.

"Good afternoon Mesa High." He greeted. "So, some of you may know , some of you may not. But either way, I'm happy to announce that we will have our annual bandfest on Friday. BANDfest. So any band or group of students can join. If you want to join, just sign your band's name on the paper that Ms. Reznik is posting near the Principal's office. Oh and before I forget, there will be no classes on Thursday because of practices and preparations." He finished.

"So are we gonna join?"Olivia asked.

"Do you really have to ask that Liv?" Stella laughed.

"'Course we're joining Liv." Mo smiled.

"I'll go put are name on the paper then." Olivia sighed.

She left and was back within a few minutes. But before she could sit, the bell rang signalling that lunch is over.

"Guys we have to go." Olivia and Stella said simultaneously. "We have Bio and we _can__'__t_ be late."

"Okay. Bye!" the gang chorused.

"Come on Stell"

"Coming."

"Uh guys we have to go too." Mo and Charlie said.

"Of course. We'll see you later." They answered and the two left . That left Scott, Ray, Wen, and Victoria.

"Should we tell them?" Victoria asked.

"No, of course not." Scott answered.

"What if they found out?" Wen asked.

"They won't" Ray said simply.

"I hope so." The other 3 sighed.

* * *

><p>An: okay. So here's the fist of the five-chapter story. :D I know, short but hey, it's just the FIRST chapter. So I hope you like it and Review if I should continue this. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Tuesday Something's Going On

Chapter 2 : Tuesday; Something's Going On

A/n: So thank you to all that reviewed the first chapter. :D Here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth.

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday and the gang were in the music hall practicing their songs for Friday. They played "Turn Up the Music" , "Livin' On A High Wire", More Than A Band" and of course, "Determinate". They even made a cover of "And the Crowd Goes" and "Don't You Wish You Were Us". Ray and Scott were laughing their hearts out as well as the other members of the band because of Olivia's horrible imitation of Ray.<p>

"Liv, Stop! You're killing us." Stella laughed hysterically.

" Yeah and that is _so__not_ how I sing." Ray defended.

"Yes you do!" Victoria and Stella teased.

"I do _not_!"

"Yeah you do!" Wen, Charlie and Olivia laughed.

'_I__DO__NOT!__"_

"_Yeah you do!" _

"Guys! So what are we gonna do now?" Mo asked.

"_You_are to go home and we" [he gestured to Scott, Wen and Victoria] are going to do our project." Said Ray, pushing them through the door.

"Wait no goodbye kisses?" Stella asked.

Everybody laughed and went to their boyfriends/girlfriends and kissed them. Then the four left.

"and now for our 'project' " Wen said and winked at the three. Ray and Scott nodded and brought out their phones.

-Meanwhile- [they were walking out of the the hall]

"You know," Mo started. "As gentlemen, our boyfriends should be walking us home."

"I know right? And what project are they doing anyway?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. I've been to all their classes today. There's no project." Mo said.

"Extra credit maybe?" Stella shrugged.

"Nah, Mesa High doesn't give extra-credit unless it's about the different clubs." Charlie explained.

"Something's going on." Olivia declared as they reached he parking lot of the hall.

"Yeah, let's investigate." Detective Mo said, eyes glistening.

"Yeah, but can we do that tomorrow? It's like seven in the evening." Charlie said.

"And I was thinking that we can do it now." Mo pouted.

"Aww cheer up Mo. At least we _are_ doing it. You guys want a ride?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, you're right. And sure I'd love a ride home. My dad's gonna kill me if he sees me walking home alone." Mo answered.

"Sure." Charlie said.

"Of course." Olivia agreed.

"Then let's go." And with that they hopped into Stella's car and drove home.

* * *

><p>An: I know, SHORTEST. CHAPTER. EVER. But still… REVIEW! I'll be demanding now. AT least five reviews for an update please. :D THANK YOU! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Wednesday Finding Out

Chapter 3: Wednesday; Finding Out

A/n: Hey! This the third chapter and it's long. Even though I don't deserve the five reviews for the last chapter but could I get five reviews here? Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth and Care Bears On Fire.

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday and Mo was really excited about their "investigation" as she liked to call it.<p>

"Stop grinning Mo, people are looking." Stella said. It's true. People _are_looking. [they were at the locker room]

"I can't Stell. I'm really excited." Mo grinned even wider.

"But I have a bad feeling about this investigation." Olivia remarked. They completely forgot that their 'suspects' again as Mo liked to call them, were with them.

The suspects heard the word investigation and exchanged worried glances. Investigation? 'Do they know?' they all thought.

"Investigation?" They all asked. " What investigation?"

The other four finally realized that they have company.

"Oh. It's just a _project_Brenigan asked us four to do." Olivia explained.

"Oh, can we help?" Scott asked/offered.

"NO!" the four said simultaneously.

"Okaay, okaay. No need to say no simultaneously." Wen said raising his hand in surrender.

"Why though? Why can't why can't we help? " Victoria asked.

"Because Brenigan strictly told us to tell anyone or let anyone help us." Charlie answered.

RRRIIINNNGGG!

"Hey guys, I'll see you later. Gotta go. Bye Bell." Ray said while pecking Stella on the lips.

"Guys-" Scott startled.

"Yeah, yeah go." Mo said. Scott kissed Mo on the lips tehn went away.

"I guess I'll go too." Victoria told Charlie. He kissed her full on the lips.

"I'll see you later babe." Wen told Olivia and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wait, whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa" Olivia said. "On the cheek? Really?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

Wen sneaked a glance at Victoria an Victoria reluctantly nodded. Then he hesitantly kissed Olivia on the lips. Wen's action though, wasn't unnoticed by Olivia.

They split up and headed to their classrooms. When Lemonade Mouth was out of earshot…

"Why did you kiss her?" Victoria asked.

"She asked me to. Besides, you were making out with Charlie." Wen pointed out.

"Point taken."

"Here's my stop. Bye Vic, love you." Wen pecked her on the lips.

"Bye Wendell."

-meanwhile-

"That was close." Charlie sighed.

"Tell me about it. We were almost caught." Olivia agreed.

"Mo stop grinning!" Stella scolded. "We were almost caught and yet you're still grinning!"

"Well I can't help it."

"Guys I gotta tell you something. What's your first period?" Olivia asked.

"Free." They chorused.

"Mine's free too. Come with me." Olivia said and they followed her into the basement and the detention room.

"So what's up, Liv?" Stella asked, concerned.

"Well I don't know if this is good or bad for you guys, but for me, it's way worse than bad."

"What is it Liv?" Mo asked.

"Wen hesitated on kissing me on the lips." Olivia said.

The three gave her a look that said 'go on, explain'.

"Well when Ray, Scott, and Victoria said good bye, they kissed you on the lips, right?"

"They nodded. Then Olivia continued.

"Well Wen kissed me on the cheek. And when I complained he thought I didn't notice him glancing at Victoria as if asking permission. I saw Victoria nod while still making out with Charlie, then he kissed me. I think something's wrong. Really wrong." Olivia finished. And Mo's grin widened.

"MO! I SAID STOP GRINNING! You're making Olivia feel worse." Stella half-yelled.

"Don't you see? There is something going on. Now I'm really, really, _really_ excited." Mo declared.

RRRIIINNNGGG!

"That's second period to us then. See you later guys." Charlie said.

"Bye." "later" and "See you." Were the ladies' reply.

The day went by quickly. At lunch LM tried to act as normal as they could.

-after school-

"So, we'll be on our way doing our BIO project." Ray said and then went off.

"OHMYGOSH! There's a BIO project.?" Mo shrieked. Then she started mumbling under her breath. She saw her friends' faces [which were very annoyed with her reaction] and she quickly asked "why?"

"Really Mo? Really?" Olivia asked quite annoyed that she'd fall for that.

"I thought you were better than that." Charlie said.

"again, what?"

"THERE IS NO BIO PROJECT!" Stella said.

"but they said-" then it hit her. There was NO BIO project.

"So I guess we're starting the investigation then." Charlie said.

They started walking out of the school when they noticed that Stella wasn't with them.

"Stell-" Charlie started.

"Where are you going?" Stella asked.

"To investigate, duh." Mo said in a 'what – does – it – look – like – I'm – doing?' look. Stella scoffed.

"Do you _know_ where they _are_, Detective Mo?" Stella asked with eyebrows raised also putting emphasis on the words 'know' and 'are'.

"Uhmm…"

"I don't think so."

Just then, three freshmen girls passed them by. He four knew them so they called.

"Sophie! Izzy! Jena!"

"Yes?" the three asked turning around.

"Have you seen Ray?" Stella asked.

"Yes. He's with Scott, Patty, Jules, Victoria, and Wen." Sophie answered.

"He's with Patty?" Stella asked.

"Yep. In the detention room." Jena answered.

"What are they doing there?" Olivia asked.

"You won't like it. " Izzy warned.

"Why? What are they doing?" Mo asked again.

"Should we tell them?" they heard Sophie ask Jena.

"I think we shouldn't" Jena answered. But her words were barely out of her mouth when Izzy tried to say:

"They're make-"

"Izzy!"Sophie and Jena hissed.

"What?" Izzy asked innocently. Sophie and Jena just shook their heads.

"They're in the detention room." Jena repeated.

"Thanks a bunch. BTW, are you going to perform Friday night?" Olivia asked.

"Why yes, yes we are." Sophie answered.

"Great. Looking forward to it! Thanks again!" Stella said sincerely. The three nodded then left.

"let's go."

-in the basement-

"What are we going to sing Friday night?" Mo asked.

"I'm working on some songs." Olivia answered.

"Okay."

When they were nearing the detention room they heard something so they slowed their pace. But when they in front of the door , that 'something' they heard was a moan of pleasure. No wait, moan_s_ of pleasure.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Olivia asked.

"Let's just open the door slightly, just enough for us to look through." Charlie offered.

"I'll do it." Stella offered. She opened the door slightly. But quickly regretted doing so when she peeked inside.

She gasped as tears started to roll down her face. As she turned around the others asked.

[MO] "What's wrong?"

[CHARLIE] "Are you okay?"

[OLIVIA] "Stell?"

Stella just shook her head and ran away, crying.

"What did she see?" Mo asked.

"IDK. Let's find out." Charlie said.

They peeked through the door. But like Stella, quickly regretted doing so. For what they saw wasn't pleasing to their eyes. Like Stella's, Mo's and Olivia's eyes were starting to release tears. All their hearts were broken to Pieces. Ray, Scott, Patty, Jules, Victoria, and Wen were all making out, hard.

* * *

><p>An: Okay this is the longest chapter so far. Yipee! Okay I know the last part was completely predictable but I can't help it. So I am very sorry. But please review. I like to read your insights on my writings. SO REVIEW! AT LEAST FIVE FOR AN UPDATE PLEASE!

P.S. Sorry for the character's OOC – ness.


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Dear readers,

I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story. It's because I haven't finished typing it when my notebook [where I wrote the whole story] got lost. Up until now [3/19/12] I haven't found it. Someone found it but sadly hasn't returned it yet. I will try my best to re-write the last two chapters [I don't have back – up, sadly] and finish this story. I'm really, really sorry. :D

Maia / everybodyelse027


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note: I'm Sorry

Author's note again.

Readers,

I'm really sorry.. I can't update this story anymore. I completely lost my notebook. It's gone forever. The someone who found it threw it away. [How great isn't she?] Anyway, I'm really really sorryyyy to disappoint.

-everybodyelse027


End file.
